


My Lady's Hound

by Phsbarbie



Series: Blackwall's Lady [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall made promises to his inquisitor, but now that it's all said and done there's only one he can still keep. Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady's Hound

I return to the room as quietly as I can as the sun peeks over the horizon, taking extra care not to wake Mira. Though, to be honest, I could probably slam the door without waking her. The woman is a heavy sleeper.

I asked her once how she survived as a Dalish hunter when as soon as her head hits her pillow she's dead to the world. She told me she was their best and fiercest hunter, not their most alert. At least, not while she slept. Whenever they sent her out into the wilds overnight they sent a light sleeper with her. 

Sure enough, as I come up the stairs I see her lying in the exact same spot I left her in. I smother a chuckle- no need to press my luck- and kneel beside the bed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

I love this woman. I never thought I'd find love, I know for a fact that I don't deserve it, and yet Mira Lavellan loves me back, faults and all. I don't know why, but I thank the maker for it daily. I know I'm not worthy of her, know I never will be, but I try to make her happy, to be the kind of man she deserves.

After she found out who I really am, before we killed Corypheus, I made her a promise- when all this was over we'd get a house and a dog and she could use that mark of hers to make us eggs every morning. She gave me an amused look and said if anyone was going to be making eggs it would be me. I happily agreed. 

Now, however, it looks like the Inquisition won't be letting her go anytime soon; Thedas still desperately needs the Herald of Andraste, whether she worships the Elven Creators or not. So it looks like I won't be getting her that house in the woods- she has no need for anything but Skyhold. And, as for the eggs, there's an entire kitchen staff holding their breath for her every whim. There's no need for me to make her any. They'd probably just kick me out of the kitchens anyway.

But there is one thing I promised her that I can still deliver. 

"Mira," I say gently, wanting to wake her but not startle her. I know all too well about the dagger she keeps under her pillow. I've pricked myself on the damn thing in the middle of the night.

She starts to stir, so I lean forward and kiss her lightly, my lips clinging briefly to hers. When I pull back it's to find her looking at me, blue eyes not quite focused and blinking lazily.

"Blackwall?" she asks, sleep still lacing her voice. "What are you doing out of bed?" She reaches a hand out to my face and I trap it there, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I have a surprise for you, love," I tell her, as excited as a school boy. 

"Is it food?" she asks, looking behind me hopefully.

I laugh. "No, it's not, though I did stop by the kitchens and told them you'd be ready for breakfast in an hour."

Her eyes twinkle. "An hour? There's a lot we can do in an hour."

I'm tempted to take her up on that offer, but somehow I don't think the surprise waiting at the bottom of the stairs would appreciate it. I'm told they're as smart and aware as some humans. 

I shake my head at her. "Your present, remember?"

She rolls her eyes. "All right, what is it?"

I grin and let out a short, sharp whistle, just like the trainer showed me. I hear the click of paws on stone immediately, as if the Mabari pup was listening intently for her cue.

She bounds up the stairs and onto the bed, making a beeline for her new mistress. Mira lets out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight. She opens her arms to the pup, laughing when it starts to lick her face.

"You got me a dog?" she asks, delighted.

The grin on my face has spread from ear to ear. "Not just any dog, a Mabari war hound. She's just a puppy right now, so she'll need to be trained, but-"

"Blackwall," she cuts me off, the look on her face almost childlike in its joy. "I love it. She's perfect."

I feel like bursting with pride. "What are you going to call her?"

She thinks for a moment then rubs her nose against the pup's. "Da'len. I'm going to call her Da'len."

"Da'len," I repeat, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I like it."

She laughs. "Your pronunciation of Elvish is still horrible."

"Hey," I protest, feigning offense, "at least I'm trying."

She smiles, happiness radiating off of her, and leans up to kiss me. "Thank you, vhenan."

I smile back at her. "You're welcome, my love."


End file.
